peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Aphrodisiacs
' The Aphrodisiacs '''were a Scottish three piece band from Motherwell that mixed electronic beats with unusual keyboard sounds, guitar, bass and drums. The group were formed in 2002 by Stephen McFall (vocals, guitar, keyboard), Kevin Carlin (drums and bass) and John Cairns (guitar and bass). The band at the beginning played mainly around Scotland, before expanding to other areas of the UK. The group only made two albums, before splitting sometime in the late 2000's. Links To Peel The band sent demo tapes to John Peel and several record labels. Peel heard the demo and the band got their material played on his show, which attracted the attention of SL Records, who also had the same demo from the band, when one of the co-founders of the label heard their track on Peel's show. After hearing the track, the band were invited for two sessions for Peel's show and were also signed to SL Records. Festive Fifty Entries *2002 Festive Fifty: This Is A Campaign '#49''' *2004 Festive Fifty: If U Want Me #45 Sessions 1. Recorded: 2002-09-01. Broadcast: 25 September 2002. Repeated: 10 December 2002 *Against The Grain / Backbone Of Society / This Is A Campaign / Sordid Secrets 2. Recorded: 2004-08-18. Broadcast: 05 October 2004. Repeated: None *Terrahawk / The Tomorrow People / The Hour Is Late But Please Consider / Do You Remember The First Time Other Shows Played ]](The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;2002 *21 May 2002: This Is A Campaign (demo CD) *30 May 2002 (Radio Eins): No Title (Demo CDR) *May-July 2002 mixtape: "This Is A Campaign" (7") *04 June 2002: This Is A Campaign (demo CD) *26 December 2002: This Is A Campaign FF#49 ;2003 *23 January 2003: 'Red Red Rose' (White Label) *19 June 2003 (Radio Eins): No Title (Demo CDR) *27 August 2003: 'The Tomorrow People (CDR)' (White Label) *16 September 2003: 'The Tomorrow People (CDR)' (White Label) *18 September 2003 (Radio Eins): The Tomorrow People (CDR) White Label *02 December 2003: 'If You Want Me (CDR)' (White Label) *16 December 2003: 'If You Want Me (CDR)' (White Label) ;2004 ]] *14 April 2004: 'Ghost in the Shell (CDR)' (White Label) *15 April 2004: 'The Hour Is Late But Please Consider'(CDR Demo) (White Label) *03 August 2004: 'If You Want Me' (CD Single) - (SL Records) *11 August 2004: 'If U Want Me' (CD Single) - (SL) *20 August 2004 (BBC World Service): 'If U Want Me' (CD Single) - (SL) *01 September 2004: 'The Tomorrow People' (LP- This Is A Campaign) - (SL) *02 September 2004: 'Against The Grain' (LP- This Is A Campaign) (SL) *08 September 2004: "Against The Grain" (LP - 'This is a Campaign') - (SL) *10 September 2004 (BBC World Service): 'The Tomorrow People' (LP- This Is A Campaign) - (SL) *September 2004 (FSK): The Tomorrow People (CD - This Is A Campaign) SL *14 October 2004: Backbone of Society (LP - This Is A Campaign) SL *02 November 2004: 'Ghost In The Shell' (LP - This Is A Campaign) - (SL Records) *28 December 2004: 'If U Want Me (CD-This Is A Campaign)' (SL) FF #45 External Links *SL Records *Discogs Category:Artists